Dear diary
by onepiece-love
Summary: It's Chihiro's 15th birthday but everything isn't going smoothly. Who will she meet again? Why won't you find out? A one-shot!


Hey! I don't own Spirited away -movie! Please enjoy ~

* * *

"_Dear diary, I've started to see those dreams again. Those dreams from that time in the world of spirits.__And dreams of Haku. I miss him. He said that we'll definitely meet again! And I trust him.__I really haven't seen those dreams since we moved away after what happened. I still can't believe how paranoid I became. Seeing things and such.__Well, I guess I see those dreams again because we moved back here, back home. Here I was born after all. I remember when I met Haku here for the first time when I fell to the river called Kohaku.  
__If only I could just** forget.**"__  
_

In the morning Chihiro (almost 15) went to school normally and came back home normally. On her way back she stopped and stared the river Kohaku for a while, like she normally does. Time flowed and dreams continued. Chihiro had started to see more dreams mostly of Haku.

"_Hello dear diary! Today is finally my birthday! I just wanted to write at morning because even a 15 years old girl like me gets excited on her birthday. __And what's even more wonderful: I didn't see a dream of them neither!  
__Wish me a happy birthday, okay? :)"__  
_

It was Saturday and Chihiro was going to spend it with her friends. First they left to the karaoke. They spent hours of time there and after that they went to eat. They had some pizza and lemonade together. It was already an evening and she had to go home. One of her friends came the same way as her but their ways separated soon. So Chihiro continued alone.

'Ugghh... It's so dark even tough it's only seven p.m... ' she thought while walking through a tunnel.  
"AAGH! I'M FREAKIN' SCARED~ ! TT^TT " she screamed face up to the sky.  
"Hah. You should be, little girl", a man's voice said pretty far. Chihiro frightened and looked around her. Suddenly she was being pushed against a wall and she could separate a man's face right in front of hers.  
"What might you be doing here ALL A-LO-NE?" MAN 2 (in front of her) asked. He was so close that Chihiro could smell his breathing.  
"I-I-I'm... I'm..", Chihiro tried to say something but she was way too scared to say anything. A tear appeared from her eye.  
"Nawwww, our little girl is pretty terrified here, now?" MAN 2 said.  
"Oy, let go of the girl", MAN 1 said. MAN 2 in front of her smirked and let go.  
"She's so scared that it makes me want to crush her", he said.  
"Shut up and lets go. We don't have time for playing", MAN 1 said and so they left leaving Chihiro there. Chihiro fell down holding her throat which MAN 2 had been holding. She cried quietly for a moment and then she slowly caught her breath back to normal, rose and continued her way home.

She walked past shops almost in the center of the town and she could see, through the shock she was still in, that things were not right. Even though she was almost in the middle of the town, she couldn't see any people on the streets. Because Chihiro didn't see anybody, she couldn't ask what's going on. _(writer's note: YOU DON'T SAY? ..sorry)_  
She turned on new street and felt relieved because she saw lots of people gathered in front of her. A moment later she wasn't so relieved anymore 'cause when she walked in front of the bank, she noticed that those people who she'd seen, were looking terrified and half of them were cops. She stopped and looked at them eyes wide open, as if asking  
'What's going on?'.  
"Oh God, come over here, girl!" A woman screamed.  
"Watch out! BEHIND YOU!" she heard somebody shout. She took a step forward as she looked behind her. Suddenly somebody grabbed her roughly behind and she couldn't move.  
"Nobody moves!" she heard a voice she absolutely didn't want to hear ever again. Of course it was MAN 2 which she had just met. The cops lifted their guns and she felt something under her chin and she knew it was a gun too.  
"MOVE!" he shouted right on Chihiro's ear and she started to walk somehow with her stiff body.  
"Nobody moves or this girl will face her end!" MAN 1 shouted behind us.  
She was pushed on the other side of the corner and still more. They had run to the same place where they first encountered and he let go of her. Chihiro started immediately to run away but MAN 2 wouldn't let her. He shot a bullet right next to her. She screamed and covered her head automatically and in fear.  
"HEY! Stop it you moron! People will hear us! And FIND us!" MAN 1 shouted.  
"But she has seen our faces! I'll kill her!" MAN 2 said. Chihiros eyes widened from fear and she started to cry.  
"Oh God. Don't do this to me. I haven't even met him yet...", Chihiro started to mumble.  
"SHUT UP!" MAN 2 yelled and then he did it. He shot a bullet straight towards her.

Chihiro looked straight at the coming bullet. Suddenly a violet flash came and for a moment Chihiro could see Zeniba's smiling face and heard her say: "You've grown up beautifully, Sen."  
Then Chihiro came back to reality and noticed two things:  
First: those two robbers were just as confused as she was, or even more.  
Second: The bullet never hit her. It was right in front of her, on the ground. It looked like it had hit some wall or something.  
"Wha-?" MAN 2 was starting to say but he was interrupted by a young male voice which said: "It's not nice at all to bully a pretty girl, gentlemen."  
Chihiro didn't even need to see him. Just hearing him made her feel herself safe. She smiled, started to turn her head towards him and said: "Kohaku."

She could see his manlike face only for a second before Haku turned into a dragon. He started to growl and the robbers didn't need a second warning to leave. They ran away like crazy. Chihiro giggled a little and looked at Haku. She just couldn't believe that he was there, so close.  
She rose and walked to him. He was still in his dragon form but Chihiro still hugged him tightly. She could feel him getting smaller and changing until he was back to his manlike form. There they stood, hugging each other for a little moment which felt like forever. Then Haku had to break the silence: "We will meet soon again. Wait for me." Chihiro turned her head up confused to look at him in the eyes but he had already disappeared. Then people started to come there worried and Chihiro was taken to see a doctor.

"_Dear diary, you have NO IDEA what happened today! I..."_


End file.
